Story of an Espada Girl
by SoraIchimaru
Summary: Title pretty much says all....OCxGin Ichimaru, and sometimes AizenxOC since he tries to interfear mostly randomness, and a story plot...*isnt good at summarys*
1. Chapter 1

"_You can only say goodbye to one person…"_

The words rang in Sora's ears. Ulquiorra, his name was, had planned to take her to Hueco Mundo to work for the Espada. She had decided to let her brother, Kisuke Urahara, know she was gonna leave…and never come back. She took out her notebook, and wrote in a blood red pen.

"Dear big brother…

I wanted to let you know…that…I am leaving and never coming back. Why? Well that I cannot answer to you. If I did tell you, and you did want to find me, I wouldn't be here.

Tell Ururu, Jinta, Yoruichi, and Tessai that I'm going to miss them a lot. I have taken only these things to remember you all by.

The necklace Ururu gave me. I will wear it and never take it off.

Jinta's sticker book. I decided I might want to look at _something _happy if I'm locked up in a cell (which I am, probably.)

Yoruichi's MP3. Sorry, Yoruichi-san:3

The bracelet Tessai-kun gave me. I really love it. Who doesn't love a charm bracelet with bunnies:3

And of course, the lily flower you gave me brother. I will wear it in my hair.

Well…it's almost midnight, so I have to go. Who knows? Maybe I may come back unscratched…but, please, don't let Kurosaki-kun, or Sado-kun, or anyone else know what happened…if they found out…the group holding me hostage will kill me. But I love you all so…I'll miss you.

Love, Sora-chan."

Sora looked at the letter, which was smeared for she was crying when she wrote it. She folded it and put a butterfly sticker on it. She walked to the area where Ulquiorra told her to meet him. She waited for a while, and then she saw someone else appear instead.

"Hello there. You must be Sora-chan?" Sora looked at the unusually thin man with silver hair. Sora nodded and blushed a bit.

"Those are pretty large…like Rangiku's almost…" he said. Sora covered her chest, for she knew who Rangiku was, and what was large on her body.

"Well? Who are you?" she asked.

"Ichimaru Gin. Ulquiorra was given orders to drop you off, but Aizen-sama said for me to pick you up." Gin said. In an instant, there was a flash and Sora felt her arms being pinned on her back. Gin's face got close to her ear.

"Is that a problem…?"

Sora felt Gin's steamy breath on her neck. Sora flinched and choked out a "No." Gin held her hands together and said:

"Well let's go meet the Espada shall we?" he chuckled.


	2. Chapter2: Meet The Espada

Sora and Gin arrived. Meeting Aizen, Ulquiorra, and all these others there. Sora's arms were released, and Sora bowed showing her elegance and politeness.

"Hello Espada. Urahara Sora here to serve you all at any cost." She said. The first one to speak was a man with a big smile on his face. Bigger than Gin's.

"Oy! She has a pretty heavy rack huh guys?!" he said. All the other men laughed and high-fived each other. Then, a girl stood up. She had spiky blond hair.

"You all are just pigs. Miss. Urahara nice to meet you. I'm Halibel." She said. Sora thought she saw her smile, but her coat was covering her mouth.

"And I'm Nel Tu! Hello there!" a woman with green hair walked up to Sora. Sora shook Nel Tu's hand. Aizen stood up.

"Long time…huh Sora?" Aizen asked.

"My assistant Captain…nice to see you again." There were a few gasps. Aizen turned a little red with anger, but forced a smile.

"Oh my Captain…why call me that? I'm known here as Aizen-sama."

"Aizen-sama my ass." Sora scoffed. BAM! Sora fell on the floor and rubbed her head.

"Ah…that's all you got?" Sora asked. All the Espada started whispering.

"Enough! Grimmjow show her where she is staying!" Aizen ordered. "Dismissed!" Everyone walked away. Sora passed by Kaname and gave him a hug. The blind man smiled and hugged back.

"I would say nice to see you again…but I can't see you." Kaname sighed. Sora giggled.

"It's okay besides I haven't grown much since we last met."

"That's good. My little Sora shouldn't be growing up." With that being said, the two laughed.

"Now about Aizen-sama…Sora I tell you this once. Don't get him upset now…he has changed a bit." Kaname warned.

"Tha-Ow!" Sora yelped. She turned to see Grimmjow squeezing her hand.

"Let's go sweetheart," he snickered. Sora and Kaname bid goodbye and Sora followed the blue haired man.


	3. Chapter 3: Healing Powers

"Here you go." Grimmjow shoved Sora in a cell with one window, and a couch big enough to fit only herself lying down.

"On the couch is an outfit you are ordered to wear. Put it on now." Grimmjow ordered. Sora turned red and shook her head.

"If you turn around, maybe I will change you pervert!" Sora yells.

Grimmjow flinched and blushed. He told Sora to change or he'd kill her on the spot.

"Fine!" Sora said angrily. She took off her shirt and looked at Grimmjow.

"What? Like what you see?" she scoffed.

"Fuck yeah I do." Grimmjow said evilly. Sora twitched and got dressed quickly. She put on the accessories she took and put the lily in her hair.

"What's all that for?!" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"It's just to make me a bit more presentable…is that okay?" Sora asked shooting a glare.

"Whatever…" Grimmjow said. There was a knock on the door then it opened.

"Grimmjow. I shall handle it from here." Ulquiorra said. Sora's glasses fogged up and she cleaned them quickly.

"Hello Urahara-san." Ulquiorra said. Sora shook Ulquiorra's hand, who was wondering why she did that.

"Aizen-sama wants you to prove your worthy. Come. Grimmjow you must come too."

"Sora. It is time to see if your powers work." Aizen nodded at Grimmjow who sighed and stepped forward.

"Go." SLICE!

"Ah…ah…AHHHHH!!!!" Sora screamed. She started breathing heavily and quickly. Kaname cut Grimmjow's arm, and was bleeding badly. Sora ran to Grimmjow and whispered a command to herself. She held her hands to Grimmjow's shoulder, and a blue light flashed.

"Please…work…" Sora prayed sobbing. Then, Grimmjow's arm healed, without a scratch. The Espada nodded and smiled at Sora.

"Thank goodness…" Sora sobbed hugging Grimmjow. She buried her face in his chest. Grimmjow, blushing, patted Sora's back embarrassed a bit.

"Kaname-kun! Why did you-''

"To see if your healing powers work. Aizen-sama's orders." Kaname sighed. Sora got up and glared at Aizen.

"That's _**so **_you." She said angrily.

"I see she's really overprotective with people. Even if she doesn't know them well!" Gin said grinning. Sora blushed and looked away.

"I hate seeing my comrades die…or get hurt in front of me…" Grimmjow noticed Sora's eyes flared red, then back to green. Aizen stood up.

"Thank you Sora-chan. everyone is dismissed." Nel Tu and Halibel ran up to Sora.

"Wow Sora!" Nel Tu smiled.

"That was incredible!" Halibel smiled. Sora smiled nervously and said:

"Thanks. You should see me with my Zanpaku to!"


	4. Chapter 4: Ulquiorra and Sora?

Gin, Stark, Szayel, and all the others were watching Sora and the girls talk.

"She seems to be getting along quite well with the girls." Yammy mumbled.

"Yeah. She fits in with those breasts of hers…" Stark laughed.

"Mmm…" Gin blushed. Wonderweiss looked at Gin, and laughed.

"Hah…you like her, eh?!" he laughed. Gin looked up nervously.

"N-no! I-''

"Oy! This is so cool!" Nel Tu laughed. The boys looked at the girls. They were sharing headphones to the MP3 Sora took. The boys ran over to see what it was.

"What is that?" Stark asked. Nel Tu was too busy singing so Halibel explained.

"Sora says it's a MP3. It has music in it and you can listen to it over and over!" Gin and Ulquiorra took the headphones and put it in their ears. The song said had the word "Rape" in it. Ulquiorra and Gin covered their noses and blood shot out from it.

"Disgusting…" Ulquiorra blushed.

"Wow they make songs about that!? Humans make me wonder sometimes!" Gin said nervously, still smiling.

"I see you boys have a reaction to this song." Halibel snickered. Sora blushed and took the headphones back.

"Here…here is a better one." She raised it up loud and the MP3 played something that sang:

"Hold me…Like you held on to life…When all fears came alive and entombed me. Love me…Like you love the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart…" Sora sang out loud. Everyone stared at her.

"Damn." Nnoitra chuckled. "Nice voice there."

Sora covered her mouth and ran to Kaname.

"Did they hear that?" she whispered. Kaname laughed very loud and Sora made and angry growl.

"You sing wonderfully! " Kaname said happily. Sora smiled and nodded.

"I don't think so, but okay…" she said nervously. ((A/N: Kaname and Sora were best friends ever since they joined Soul Society))

"Wowza." Yammy said, clapping. The other Espada clapped too.

"I'm not that great." Sora blushed.

"You're not great! You're awesome!" Nel Tu said happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Man…what a day..."Sora said to herself. She jumped on her couch and took off her sandals.

"They all seem nice…" she put on the MP3. She was too busy singing to hear someone knock on the door.

"All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath after death…terrified of what's inside to save his life he crawls like a worm from a bird…" Sora sang. Sora said to herself "Seems like what everyone thinks when they talk to Aizen."

"Oh really?" a voice asked. Sora got up and took the headphones off. It was Ulquiorra.

"Hello, Ulquiorra." Sora said blushing. Ulquiorra didn't smile, but he said "Kaname wanted to see you." Ulquiorra sighed.

"Oh…" Sora nodded.

"Come. I will take you to his room." Sora got up and took the MP3 with her. She was flipping through her sticker book and giggled.

"What is that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Never seen a sticker book? Here!" Sora stuck a strawberry chibi sticker on Ulquiorra's forehead.

"Um…thank you." Ulquiorra said nervously.

"Your welcome." Sora smiled. Ulquiorra didn't smile back. The two walked in silence until they arrived in the hall where Kaname, Gin, and Aizen's room were.

"Kaname's room is the 2nd door." Ulquiorra said. He started to walk off when Sora grabbed his hand.

"What are you-'' he got cut off by a kiss from Sora. Ulquiorra felt cold, yet warm. He held back Sora's head to let her keep kissing. He then slid his arms down to her waist. Sora messed with the back of Ulquiorra's hair. Ulquiorra realized what he was doing and let go.

"Well…thank you. See you tomorrow…Sora-chan." Ulquiorra actually smiled after that. Sora smiled back and knocked on Kaname's door. Kaname opened it.

"It's Sora." She said.

"Ah Sora, Come in!" Kaname allowed.


	5. Chapter 5: Talkin' with Aizen

"Hello Wonderweiss," she smiled.

"Uh…hello Miss. Urahara," Wonderweiss said. Sora sat next to him, patting his head. Wonderweiss looked pleased.

"So, Kaname, what did you want to talk about?" Sora asked. Kaname let out a weak smile.

"You…know of Aizen's plan, don't you?" Kaname asked. Sora sat up straight a bit.

"Um…no I don't think anyone told me," Wonderweiss laid his head on Sora's lap.

"Comforting…" he smiled, almost drifting off to sleep. Kaname explained Aizen's plan. Sora seemed calm, yet frightened.

"So…he won't have need for the Arrancar anymore?" Sora asked.

"No. Or for Ichimaru and I," Kaname sighed. Sora kept stroking Wonderweiss's head.

"Oh…well we better make the most of us being together, huh?" Sora asked.

"Miss," Wonderweiss yawned. "May I call you mother? You seem like one to me…" Sora smiled, blushing.  
"Actually, I am a mother…so I wouldn't mind." Sora smiled.

"You are? With whom?" Kaname asked.

"Oh no one here knows him…but were no longer together since I moved here," Sora said.

"Oh you mean in the World of the Living?"

"Yeah, but…oh!" Sora reached in her uniform top, and pulled out a bag. Inside, it had three juice boxes, and 3 onigiri.

"Juice and a snack!" she handed some to Wonderweiss, and some to Kaname.

"What is it?" Kaname asked. Of course, since he was blind, Sora had to explain what the juice and onigiri was.

"Sora can you poke the straw in for me?" Sora poked a hole in, and let Kaname drink from the box.

"Yummy," Wonderweiss said, a small hiccup escaping from his mouth. He bit in the onigiri, and he licked his lips.

"Really yummy," Kaname said. "It tastes like fruit."

"Fruit punch! The onigiri is good too isn't it?" Sora smiled.

"Mother, can we go to the World of the Living for more?" Wonderweiss asked. Sora and Kaname got startled at the young boy's question, but they calmed down.

"Sure…we can ask," Sora said nervously, not really wanting to deal with Aizen right now. She tried sitting up, but Wonderweiss didn't move.

"I want to go with you," he said. Sora smiled.

"Of course," she nodded. Wonderweiss got up, and took Sora's hand. They both said goodbye to Kaname, and went all the way to the room where Aizen was.

-------------------------

"Is this his room here?" Sora asked.

"No, the one all the way at the end of the hall," Wonderweiss pointed.

Sora nodded, and kept walking, hand in hand with Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss knocked on the door when they finally arrived.

"Who is it?" Aizen's voice answered.

"Urahara Sora, and Margera Wonderweiss," Wonderweiss said. It was quiet, and then finally an answer came.

"Only Sora comes in," Wonderweiss frowned.

"B-but Aizen-sama," he said sadly.

"GO AWAY MARGERA!" Aizen yelled. Sora gave Wonderweiss a hug, and a kiss on the forehead goodbye, then he left. Sora entered, disgusted to see him.

"Hello, Miss Urahara." Aizen smiled. "Please, take a seat," he allowed Sora to sit next to him, Sora resisting to hit Aizen.

"What is it you wanted?" he grabbed Sora's hand, and kissed it.

"Ugh…I wanted to ask…well, Wonderweiss-"

"On a first name basis with Margera?" he said, still kissing Sora's hand.

"He's my friend…he calls me his mother-"

"Aww how sweet…the young boy has a crush on you,"  
"No he doesn't, he says he sees me like a mother, which I get a lot for I _am _a mother…" Aizen started to kiss her arm.

"You are…hmm…" Aizen whispered.

"But I'm no longer with the man I was with." Sora went cold for Aizen doing this to her.

"The question I wanted to ask is it okay is we go the World of the Living?" she asked. Aizen stopped kissing Sora, and gave her a serious look.

"Why would you want to go there?" he asked harshly.

"Please, Aizen? Please?" Sora begged. Aizen thought it over, and looked at her. Her green eyes begging behind her glasses.

"Hmm…alright then, a little…fieldtrip, eh?" he smiled.

"Thank you, Aizen," Sora bowed. She got up to leave, but Aizen gripped Sora's hand.

"Um…" she said, pulling.

"I need you to say goodbye," Aizen snickered. Sora drew the line there.

"NO WAY!" she yelled. She finally got a hold of herself, and ran out of Aizen's room.

"Ah…I'll get her tomorrow," he smiled.


End file.
